The Heart Of Glee
by ELOR
Summary: Kurt is like an addiction to the people around him. They just don't realise how much they need him until he's gone.


**Chapter 1**

**The Sad Cheerio**

As Kurt trundled down the McKinley corridors, burdened by homework and the scuff on his new shoes he heard a whimper. Pausing, he raises his eyebrows and listens again, edging slowly towards the classroom door, guessing it to be the one muffling the sounds of someones misery. Sidling up to the door he leans in closer, straining against the thunderous footsteps of the eager students heading towards the cafeteria. He heard it again, but this time it was like a muffled cry. Breathing deeply; he enters the room, unsure if someone was actually in the empty classroom he glances around, a confused expression creeping amongst his brow, until he suddenly spots the back of a Cheerios uniform with a slender girl curled up in it. Her knees were drawn up and her arms covered the back of her head like they were desperate to embrace something. Anything. Kurt suddenly became nervous, thinking of what could possibly make a Cheerio cry and wondering what he could do to help. Hoisting his leather satchel higher on his shoulder, he walks over, the heels of his boots clicking against the linoleum. Kurt knew he couldn't ignore this, but he stopped suddenly as he recognised the hair colour and physique. "Umm..Santana? Are you okay?" The girl jumps at the noise and gasps in one of her cries. Attempting to wipe away the tears that had pooled on her round cheeks and mask the unmistakable red eyes, she scowls and builds a defensive posture as her composure returns.

"What do you want?" She smirks at him through her quivering lips.

"Are you okay? Is there anything i can do to help?" Santana's bottom lip dropped and she drew in a shaky, glancing back and forth while muttering something. Seeming to admit defeat she makes hast towards the door. Kurt reaches out a hand and grabs her elbow, causing Santana too sudden and stare at their connecting skin. "Just so you know, you can talk to me if you want. I know we don't get along very well, but it doesn't mean i can bare seeing you like this either. Please, just keep me in mind…" He waited a moment as she sighed. "Ill see you in Glee." He released her and she continued walking like nothing had happened, swinging her hips. Once she was out the door, Kurt scrunched up his face in confusion and concern, not really comprehending what he had just walked in on. He and Santana had never really been friends and her homophobic comments got on his last nerve, but she was in Glee and Kurt really didn't have the heart to watch someone suffer. He had even helped out Ms. Sylvester during one of her rare, weak moments and he knew what good a bit of comfort could do, even if its from a complete stranger. His mind slowly drifts in the direction of his new friend Blaine, but a bell freaks him from his reverie.

He didn't seen Santana again until their after school during Glee. He spotted her as soon as he entered the room, she had her back to him as she chatted to Brittney. Knowing she hadn't told anyone about the crying just by her posture, he felt the irrational urge to hug her in front of everyone. Frowning he took his seat between Tina and Mercedes up front, smoothing out his waistcoat and adjusting his cuffs, he dares a glance back at the sassy vixen, making only momentary eye contact before turning away. As soon as Mr. Schuester begun his lesson on something tedious and outdated Kurt felt the need to eavesdrop on Santana, perhaps out of sick curiosity or some kind of subconscious, deep founded concern. He honestly didn't know why this was getting to him so much, but he had always admired Santana for her confidence and sex appeal, or maybe he just wanted to know what could possible cause one of the sassiest women in school to crumble under a desk and weep. The Cheerios were doing really well (extraordinarily well actually) and Santana had even gotten a solo during Glee. Kurt's ears peaked as he heard Santana's tone of voice change from flirty to unsure as she directed a question at Britt.

"Hey Britt?" Santana was barely audible against the chatter that was mostly coming from Rachel.

"Im Brittney." The dizzy girl smiled. He could tell by the uncomfortable shuffle behind him that Santana was feeling awkward about what she was about too ask.

"Yeah, i know. Can i stay at your house this week?" Kurt tilted his head, intrigued by the tone of her question. Why was Santana hiding the fact that she wanted to stay at Brittney's? Didn't they have 'sleepovers' all the time?

"Do you know where i live?" Brittney genuinely seemed surprised, almost desperate.

"Of course i do."

"Oh. I've forgotten. Can you tell me?" Kurt heard Santana sigh in frustration and turn away from the blonde. Kurt spotted Brittney pawing her own ears like a kitten.

"…Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt snapped out of his reverie and glanced at Mr. Schue and then at Mercedes, who were both looking at him like he had suddenly gone purple, which would not have been a good look for the diva.

"You alright Kurt? You seem in a world of your own?"

"Yeah, fairy land." Kurt snapped around and looked at the only possible culprit for such a quick remark.

"Thats enough from you Santana." Mr. Schue was looking at the girl with a disgruntled crease of the brow. The Cheerio just smirked and flipped her ponytail. "So, Kurt? What do you think about the assignment?"

"Um, Im sorry Mr. Schue. I wasn't listening." The teacher kneaded his temple and went back to the piano, leaning against it.

"Alright, ill explain it again for those who didn't catch it the first time." Kurt crossed his legs and gently placed his hands on his knees, looking directly at Mr. Schue. "Okay, the rest of the class is going to pick your duet partner based on the lack of previous interaction you have had with this person, so each of you will be working with someone you're not use too. I think this will be a good way for us to become more acquainted with each other. Oh, and you can't do a duet with someone just for vocal compatibility." Waiting for the murmurs of protest too pass, he added "Oh, and im making this a competition." Rachel's eyes bulged. She had been clinging protectively to Finn for most of the lesson.

"Mr. Schuester! What is the point of doing a duet without chemistry or vocal harmony?" She looked outraged.

"Well Rachel, Im just shaking things up again. You're all starting to get to comfortable working with your friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, etc. Think of this as an opportunity too find a new and experimental arrangement of voices." Most of the class was looking around nervously and contemplating who they'd be working with. "Alright, lets get down too it. Now, the whole class will have a say, but i may choose to rearrange some of the couples, if necessary."

"…. Whats the prize?"

"Right you are Tina, i forgot to mention that part. I was thinking the winners could choose and perform a duet at the next competition, or maybe the invitationals? Sound good?" Everyone was sitting up now and listening intently, glancing around. "So, Mercedes first. Who would you guys like to see Mercedes perform with? Come on guys…" Rachel threw her hand in the air and made a suggestion before anyone else could even think.

"I nominate Sam to be Mercedes duet partner. They haven't previously worked together and their voices are suited for different vocal ranges." Kurt rolled his eyes and squeezed Mercedes hand. Mr. Schue seemed taken aback but nodded approvingly.

"Any objections?" The class shook their heads and glanced at Sam. Sam seemed surprised but smiled once Quinn whispered something reassuring to him. Kurt liked that Mercedes would be working with Sam. He seemed genuinely nice and lenient enough for Mercedes dominating personality. "Okay, how about Tina?" Once again Rachel's hand shot up but was quickly interrupted.

"I think…"

"Ill do it." Everyone looked around at the pretty, blonde cheerleader.

"Quinn? The class is suppose to choose?"

"I know, but i haven't sung with Tina and id like to try."

"Okay, well i see no problem with that. Any objections?" Tina was staring at Quinn with a slightly awed expression.

"Mr. Schue. I believe that Puck might be a better option for Tina." Rachel seemed affronted about being cut off.

"Okay, we'll leave it for a second and move on. Kurt?"

"Santana."

"Santana."

"Santana."

"Excuse me? Why are you all saying i should sing with Kurt?"

"What i think they mean to imply is that you and Kurt haven't sung together before and you aren't really in the same circle."

"No , what we mean is were sick of those two conflicting all the time. Make them sing together and maybe Santana will stop with the remarks, or they'll kill each other. Either way, Im not fussed." Puck shrugged his shoulders before getting distracted by the muscles in his arm. Kurt was looking at everyone with wide eyes, but he couldn't help but like the idea.

"Alright. Kurt and Santana."

"What! Ah!…fine." Santana threw her back against the chair and looked at her nails, but Kurt caught her glance at him and he attempted a comforting smile. He knew she wouldn't have been so opposed if he hadn't interrupted her tears earlier.


End file.
